The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
In the related art, image capturing devices such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras include a function of automatically tracking a subject when capturing a moving subject and performing autofocus, composition adjustment, exposure adjustment, panning and tilting actions of the image capturing device itself, and the like.
Such a tracking function is performed by a method of detecting movement in a region as the tracking target by, for example, block matching. Further, a histogram method that focuses attention on the hue information and the luminosity information of the captured image that is obtained by capturing and finds the tracking target from the input images using such information is also common (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-181953).